Breathe no More
by Sana-teme
Summary: Voilà. Je m’appelle Hinata Hyuuga. J’ai 17 ans, et je suis amoureuse d’un garçon de mon lycée. Comme ça, ma vie peut vous sembler ordinaire. Mais, comme il y a toujours un mais, il faut que je précise que je suis dangereuse. SasuHina, Song-One-Shot-Fic


Voilà une autre fic' tragique sur Hinata – j'suis à fond sur le drame, avec elle…

**Chanson :** Breathe no More, Evanescence. Je vous conseille d'aller chercher la chanson - si vous voulez - sur Youtube, parce que sinon vous risquez de tomber sur le live et ça gâche tout XD…

Bon… je vais faire un HinaSasu à sens unique – désolée, j'aime torturer Hinata… et cette fic se déroule dans un monde comme le notre.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Kishimoto-sama… et la chanson à Evanescence…

* * *

**Breathe no More**

Voilà. Je m'appelle Hinata Hyuuga. J'ai 17 ans, et je suis amoureuse d'un garçon de mon lycée.

**I've been lo****oking in the mirror for so long  
That I've come to believe my souls on the other side**

Sasuke Uchiha, le garcon le plus populaire que notre lycée ai jamais connu - mis à part son frère.

**Oh the**** little pieces falling, shatter  
Shards of me**

Comme ça, ma vie peut vous sembler ordinaire.

**To sharp to put back togeth****er  
To small to matter**

Mais, comme il y a toujours un mais, il faut que je précise que je suis dangereuse. Pas violente, non… mais dangereuse.

**But big enough to cut me into so many little pieces  
If I try to touch her**

Car, suite à un contact sanguin avec un ami, j'ai été contaminé par le sida. Il l'ignorait, et est mort l'année dernière. Je n'en ai parlé à personne. Il y a deux ans, moi, la fille la plus timide du lycée, je suis sortie avec Sasuke pendant un mois. Lorsque j'ai refusé de coucher avec lui, il m'a jetée en me traitant de peureuse.

**And I bleed  
I bleed**

Alors, depuis ce jour, j'essaye de me tuer. Je respire, je respire, je respire, puis je ne respire plus.

**And I breathe  
I breathe no more**

Mais je finis toujours par respirer, car je voulais encore pouvoir admirer la perfection des traits de Sasuke.

**Take a breath and I try to draw from my spirits well  
Yet again you refuse to drink like a stubborn child**

Et hier, alors que Sakura l'a jeté, il m'a re-demandé de sortir avec lui en s'excusant. Je sais que je ne suis qu'une remplaçante, juste celle qu'il prend en attendant une nouvelle conquête.

**Lie to me  
Convince me that I've been sick forever  
And all of this  
Will make sense when I get better**

J'ai accepté. Je sais, je suis bizarre. Mais… Je serais capable de tenir tête à la principale Tsunade-sama rien que pour sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes.

**I know the difference  
Between myself and my reflection**

Et aujourd'hui, il m'a redemandé de coucher avec lui. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il insiste tant ? Il l'a assuré que je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter, qu'il n'avait couché avec aucune fille avant – comme si j'allais le croire… - et qu'il avait fait des test. Ben voyons. Moi aussi, j'en ai fait, des tests.

**I just can't help but to wonder  
Which of us do you love**

Et j'ai encore refusé. Il a insisté en disant que pendant toutes les années durant lesquelles il était sorti avec des filles, il avait réservé sa première fois pour moi. J'ai failli le croire et accepter. Mais pourquoi, pourquoi ne veut-il pas comprendre que c'est pour _lui_ que je refuse ?

**So I bleed  
I bleed**

Moi, ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas. Encore, il y a deux ans, je ne sais pas si j'aurai accepté, même sans… vous-savez-quoi. Mais aujourd'hui… j'ai dix-sept ans, quoi. Et je suis amoureuse de lui. Deux excellentes raisons pour accepter.

**And I breathe****  
I breathe now ...**

Mais il y a malheureusement une excellente raison de refuser, aussi. Une raison qui règle la question. Eh oui, le vous-savez-quoi. Saloperie – tellement que je m'en abaisse à 'employer des vulgarités', comme dirait mon père.

**Bleed  
I bleed**

J'ai laissé une lettre à Sasuke lui disant que je l'aime, et lui expliquant le pourquoi du comment, autrement dit le vous-savez-quoi. Et que même si je suis sûre qu'il n'était pas sincère, moi je l'ai été jusqu'au bout. Et que si je fais ça, c'est parce que j'ai peur de lui céder un jour. Et je ne veux pas courir de risque.

**And I breathe  
I breathe**

Je respire, je respire, je respire.

**I breathe  
I breathe no more**

Je ne respire plus.

* * *

**Moi:** Je sais, vous vous dites: 'on en a marre des DeathFic comme ça!' mais bon... c'est l'effet Breathe no More!

**Hinata:** Dis, Miyako-chan... pourquoi c'est toujours moi que tu tues, dans tes fics?

**Moi:** Euh... je sais pas. Peut-être parce qu'en ce moment je suis à fond sur ton personnage et les SongFics, et que je suis droguée au Evanescence, Nightwish et Within Temptation...

**Hinata:** Mais... tu... tu... tu me fais passer pour une... une lâche!

**Moi:** Mais non, je t'honore! Regarde... dans cette fic, tu te suicide pour sauver la vie de celui que tu aimes, en l'occurence Sasuke! C'est-ti pas parfait, comme amour? C'est tout à ton honneur!

**Hinata:** Peut-être, mais... epasuquejaimoi...

**Moi:** Quoi? Désolée, Hina-chan, mais j'entends rien!

**Hinata, _à peine plus fort_: **C'estpasSasukequej'aime ¤_joue avec ses index_¤

**Moi: **Ah! Mais t'inquiètes pas, je vais t'arranger un coup avec Itachi-kun ¤clin d'oeil¤!

**Hinata, _rougis_:** Itachi... san... ¤_tombe dans les pommes_¤

**Itachi, _qui mattait Hinata en cachette_: **On m'a appelé, Miya-chan? ¤_bizarre, il arrive à chaque fois qu'Hina-chan dit son nom_...¤

**Moi: **Hé! Me traite pas si familièrement, Itachi-san ¤_notez le changement de suffixe_¤ ! Je te rappelle qu'en tant qu'auteur je mérite ton respect!

**Itachi, _active son mangekyou sharingan_: **Tu sais où tu peux te le mettre, ton respect? C'est pas parce que t'es avec mon crétin de frère que je dois te traiter comme tu veux.

**Moi:** Argh! Euuh... d'accord, Itachi-sama ¤_je suis très faux-cul, quand y a pas Sasuke lors des disputes familiales..._¤ ! Je... euh... Tu... euh... désactive ce mangekyou sharingan, s'il te plait?

**Itachi: **Et pourquoi?

**Moi, _tremblante_: **Euh... parce que si tu fais une... euh... fausse manoeuvre, je ne pourrais pas t'arranger de coup avec Hinata?

**Itachi, _désactivant son mangekyou sharingan_: **C'est bon, je te fais grâce.

**Moi: **Pfiouu...

**Hinata, _se réveille_: **Qu'est-ce qui...

**Itachi:** Et je serais très reconnaissant si vous laissiez des reviews, mon coup avec Hina-chan arrivera plus vite.

**Hinata:** OO ¤VLAN¤


End file.
